You did what?
by Zen Shoshi
Summary: You'd think waking up next to two blondes would be a good thing. My attempt at one of Kaiya Uzumaki's Challanges
1. Chapter 1

It was a very usual day in Konoha, Birds chirping, Ninja running across rooftops as dawn arrived, Kakashi sitting outside the adult book store, by himself, three days before the release of the next Icha Icha Book. After Sasuke's leaving he was told not to train the other members of Squad Seven as Naruto was working on chakra control, and Sakura was being trained under the Fifth as a medic. He had just finished his fourth A-rank mission in a row and was on mandatory leave for the next five days.

Kakashi's thoughts were quickly silenced as he heard the female member of his team scream. Now this was not such an uncommon occurrence, but the interesting part was her scream came from the direction opposite of her home. In fact it was coming from the part of town Naruto lived in. It seemed like a very interesting thing to check out, yes, interesting enough to risk his place in line to check it out.

Sakura was pale faced. She was in Naruto's apartment. She was in Naruto's apartment and there was clearly more sake then anyone aside from her master could drink in a day. In the bed next to her were two blondes, both with long hair, both looking to be somewhere around 16 years old. The first she recognized instantly as the form of Naruto's perverted 'Sexy Jutsu'. The other had her worried however even more, at first the fact the woman had a similar shade blonde hair to Naruto made her think it was her master Tsunade after making her Genjutsu look even younger than usual. That thought was quickly crushed as she noticed a large fan lying to the side of the bed; she quickly remembered the Wind technique user Temari.

--

Ok, she had to think back to what happened that night. Naruto convinced her to go drinking, and she only accepted when he told her Ino was the one that suggested it. Her memories were fuzzy but they met up with Ino under the transformation technique to look like a group of travelers. They were in one of the lower end bars, the kind that didn't have someone good at detecting the technique.

After the first drink Ino started an interesting conversation.

"Hey, blondie?"

"What, Ino?"

"Ever kiss another guy"

"You know as well as I do, Ino" Naruto mumbled, trying to force that memory away.

"I meant ever tried it and enjoyed it?" Ino asked.

Naruto spit out his drink "What?"

Sakura slapped herself in the face at this. She remembered Ino convincing her to practice kissing on each other. She also knew just what kind of books Ino hid under her bed. Even if the girl never confessed before. 'Must be the alcohol' she thought.

Sakura sipped at the bottle in front of her, she had disguised herself as a young man, only because Ino kept trying to convince her to play up the busty card. 'There are days I wonder if that girl is straight' Sakura thought.

'She won't get away with any of that around us, Sharano!' were the only thoughts her inner voice gave.

Things got hazy again but the next thing she remembered was 'Naruko' coming back to their table having just kissed a man. Ino of course was pouting that it hadn't been his male form.

"Okay, you two got me to do that" the girl spat. "Now one of you has to go hit on a girl who I choose"

Sakura looked at Ino who quickly surprised her by saying "Not it".

Sakura sighed, and decided to do like Naruto, using the male form she had been using to kiss the girl he picked out.

In Konoha the drinking age was 16 for ninja, she supposed it was the same in Suna as she remembered what happened next.

She remembered Naruto telling her to kiss Temari, although she guessed she was too drunk to notice who she was kissing. Things went downhill after that with Temari turning out to be a major flirt who came back to their table already somewhat drunk. Unfortunately she realized Ino had left her without an escape route by leaving.

The haze filled her mind again, random memories of Temari coming with her and the still transformed Naruto back to his place. She remembered clearly him giving her the hand signs for his modified 'Sexy Jutsu' then…

Sakura was white as a sheet. She had lost her virginity while pretending to be male. Add to that that she had apparently had a one night stand with a girl whose brother already had tried to kill her and it should be no surprise she went out like a light, now unconscious.

--

Kakashi blinked as he slipped into Naruto's kitchen window. He could see Sakura passed out, lying on the floor wearing one of Naruto's shirts and was now smirking. He had to give the kid credit, although judging by how much Sake those two drank she was going to kill him when she got over the shock of what he had done to her.

Kakashi walked towards the bedroom and his eyes widened when he saw two long haired blondes in his students bed. He knew Naruto's hair was short and he raised his headband, seeing no Genjutsu on the two, convincing him the two weren't transformed Shadow Clones.

"So the kid had three girls in his bed in one night. And here I thought Jiraiya wasn't able to convert him to our ways."

Kakashi chuckled… then paled when the second blonde who had had her back to him sat up, stretched and turned a cute face with whiskered cheeks towards him. Asking in a very sleepy voice.

"Kaka-sensei?" She yawned somewhat cutely "What are you doing here" Kakashi's eyes widened and he began laughing.

Naruto blinked, then his eyes got angry and just as he was about to ask what was so funny he looked down, seeing Temari and more importantly he had a somewhat large pair of breasts.

"WHAT!!!! KAI!!!! KAI!!!! KAI!!!!"

At the last shouts Kakashi stopped laughing, stared at the kid then began laughing again, Only to be hit in the face by a closed fan sent flying at him by the still half asleep wind mistress. "Five more minutes Kankuro …" she blinked and looked around the room. Quickly after she clutched her head tightly "Oi… What did I do last night?"

She looked over towards the blonde next to her, turned around staring at the knocked out guy on the floor, and then stared at the other person lying on the floor.

Temari was a smart girl. She had made chunin after they returned to the village. Apparently the fact that she had held the Uchiha off during the exam was enough to warrant the promotion considering her 'loss' to the shadow user. She blinked and began to think, taking in the pink haired girl, Kakashi's age and Jonin vest and then the whisker marks on the girl's cheeks and the fact that she kept acting like she was trying to release a technique.

She wasn't too happy at the moment; she was glaring at the 'girl' next to her before asking. "You have thirty seconds, after that I kick your ass, and find your manhood so I can cut it off"

Naruto blinked, and went pale shaking his head. After all the commotion Sakura came back around and started to fill in the gap's in Naruto and Temari's memories. Overall they were all somewhat ticked, and Temari and Sakura decided to take their anger out by kicking Kakashi while he was down. The only problem was he had apparently left, substituting himself with a log that had a doodle of Kakashi and "HAHAHA" carved in the bark.

Sakura and Temari then turned back at Naruto both cracking their knuckles and beating 'him' over the head a few times. Sakura reluctantly healed the bruises and actually listened to his complaining on not being able to release the technique.

"I guess we may as well take you to Lady Tsunade. I doubt Kakashi will stop laughing long enough to hear us out and Iruka's teaching class and doesn't need the distraction" she said, muttering.

"But Sakura-chaaan…" Naruto whined in the shy voice his sexy Jutsu used most of the time. He was looking towards a wall opposite of the two Kunoichi knowing what both would do if he peeked.

Sakura adjusted her dress some, as Temari was putting a clean change of clothing on. "No buts, you're coming with me and that's that, it'll serve you right for… Well we're never going to speak of this again." Sakura was keeping her anger in check, but only because she couldn't find herself wanting to hit Naruto in that form. Something about how cute she was and the fact the first hit didn't dispel the technique made her feel she had to give him some kind of break.

"I may as well leave with you two; I have a message from the council in Suna. It requires I tell her in person" Temari added.

"But Sakura-chan… Temari" Naruto tried to tell them both again

"We're leaving" Sakura looked at Naruto then blinked when she saw why the girl was complaining. She blinked then laughed when she saw the girl couldn't get the pants on the jumpsuit to stay up and the fact that she was too busty to close the jacket.

"It's not funny!" Naruto muttered before tripping as the pants fell down again.

Temari sighed, glared at the girl then finally took some pity. "I have a change of clothing that would probably fit; you look to be my size" in more ways than one Temari thought but kept it to herself. She supposed after a moment the girl might have been drunk to the point where she just mimicked her own unbound proportions.

--

After a while the trio left travelling down the street towards the Hokage tower. Naruto had his headband around his neck like Temari, at the girl's insistence, and both had their hair down. Both were wearing the same outfit due to Temari only having changes for her Mission clothing.

Sakura dragged Naruto past the Chunin guards at the tower, not wanting to explain any of this. Although once they arrived outside the Hokage's office Shizune stopped them.

"Sakura, Lady Tsunade is in a meeting with the Elders, you'll have to come back at another time"

"But Shizune it's a bit of an emergency"

Shizune blinked and looked at the girl next to Sakura. "I'm sorry miss… I don't believe we've met" she said, scanning over the features, at first assuming Sakura had brought a spy in."

"Err, nope, we haven't met, nope" Naruto said, quickly sitting down and covering the whisker marks on her cheeks.

Sakura glared at Naruto for a moment. While Shizune blinked, recognition soon was showing on her face. "So that's Naruto's Sexy Jutsu huh? I was almost fooled" she said and bopped Naruto on the head, only to see the technique not dispel.

Shizune sighed "Is that why you came here?"

Sakura nodded

Shizune sighed again. "Honestly Naruto you're always finding trouble in one way or another"

Shizune formed the hand signs for a basic diagnostic jutsu then her hands began to glow before that glow extended into Naruto somewhat. Shizune blinked as she felt the Chakara flow in her arms. It was strange but the Genjutsu behind the technique shouldn't be fooling her diagnostic jutsu.

As she moved her hands towards Naruto's chest her eyes widened and she poked the girl a few times, making Naruto blush.

Her mind began racing and she did the only thing she thought would be smart. "Everything's going to be fine Naruto, just wait here a moment while I mention something to Tsunade"

She nodded, shyly. The blush not going away and sat, moving closer to Sakura, who was somewhat unsettled at how clingy the blonde had been since arriving at the tower.

There were a few noises from inside before the two Elders left the Hokage's office, Koharu glancing at the blonde Kunochi she hadn't seen before with disinterest, but eyes old enough to know to remember any new face. She felt unsettled but left without thinking too much. Her mind already wondering how she could take advantage of Tsunade cutting their meeting short.

After the Elder's left Shizune motioned for them to enter while she closed the doors behind them.

"So Brat, Shizune tells me you botched an advanced version of the Transformation Technique"

Naruto Blinked "Eh?"

Tsunade just sighed pointed at her desk, which clearly had quickly had been cleared off. After Naruto laid down she began the diagnostic jutsu. Checking over Naruto for hints at how the technique backfired. Only to be in for a few bits of shocking information. She ran her hands down to Naruto's belly and her eyes widened before she fell back into her chair.

"Well congratulations brat, looks like you get to go through the worst fate possible for a Kunochi's career"

Sakura's eyes widened before Tsunade dropped the bomb

"You're pregnant".

* * *

AN: So this is my first attempt at posting a fanfic here. I'm writing this after seeing Kaiya Uzumaki's challanges (/u/1262604). I admit I'm a bit of a beginner and my writing's somewhat dull, but anyone who has any advice please give it

As for where this story goes I don't know really yet, I'll be following Kayia's basic guidelines but after that who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stared at Tsunade then laughed. "You had me going for a second granny, seriously what's wrong with me?" the pseudo-girl asked.  
Tsunade looked at her two apprentices hoping for some help proving she was telling the truth. Sakura was gaping like a fish. Shizune on the other hand wasn't doing much better. Tsunade sighed, mumbling something along the lines of "Useless apprentices"  
Naruto blinked at her a few times, panic becoming viable on her face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Naruto, but..."  
Naruto paled, before the pseudo-girl's mind finally realized what it should do. His mind decided on the classic father's reaction. He, or rather she in this case fainted.  
Sakura kept gaping like a fish and Shizune reacted similarly to Naruto, falling onto the floor passed out a few moments later.  
Tsunade sighed, and walked over to a book she hadn't read, but knew the Sandaime kept a hidden bottle in. Quickly opening it, and deciding to skip finding a saucer or cup and taking a long drink from the bottle before returning to her seat, poking the passed out blonde a few times. Considering the implications of what the now girl might be pregnant with.  
She picked Naruto up and dropped him, her, or whatever on the couch before going back to her desk and pulling out a summoning scroll Jiriya left in case of emergencies. Quickly writing a note and giving it to the toad that was summoned. She took another long drink and waved Gamakichi away, ignoring the request for snacks.

Temari knocked on the door to the Hokage's office a few times. After a few moments she knocked again, before hearing a very tired sounding "Enter"  
Temari stared somewhat in shock after opening the door. Sakura was still gaping like a fish, Shizune and Naruto both unconscious and the Hokage had a half drunk bottle of Sake on her desk. "Err, I'd assume this is a bad time?"  
Tsunade snorted before laughing. "Understatement of the year, believe me"  
Temari's eye twitched, knowing she shouldn't offend the Hokage, especially considering the nature of her visit. As she walked past Sakura she patted the girl on the shoulder. "So how's the new stud in town?"  
Tsunade's eyes widened, before turning a vicious glare at Sakura. "What did she mean by that _Haruno_?"  
Sakura's shivered as she felt her master's wrath turned upon her.  
"Eh, heheh, well Tsunade-sama what she means is..."  
Tsunade glared, motioning for the girl to hurry up and get to the point by crushing the handle to her Hokage stamp.  
"I think I'm the one who put that baby there" she almost whispered. Although considering she was in a room with two Kunoichi she might as well have screamed it.  
Tsunade's eye twitched. "Can you please explain to me how exactly you did that Haruno?"  
Temari, who had been standing wide eyed, muttering "Male, pregnant, Male, pregnant" suddenly fell over. Also passed out from not being able to process that information properly.  
Sakura shivered more, but began "Well, Ino managed to convince me to accept Naruto's offer for a date. Somehow we ended up at a bar and…" A small vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead. "Ok, underage drinking that's one strike against you right now"  
"What happens when... never mind" Sakura shuddered upon thinking that through. After a few moments she went on. "He ended up daring either me or Ino to kiss a woman, and while normally I wouldn't Ino wouldn't do it, so he picked the other blonde down there to be the one I had to kiss"  
Tsunade's anger dissipated for a moment. "I bet she wouldn't be happy to find that out... But don't think you're off the hook yet, what happened next?"  
Sakura suddenly found her feet very interesting as she finished. "Naruto showed me how to change his Sexy Jutsu, I didn't see why since the Transformation Jutsu shouldn't be solid though.... But I woke up in bed next to those two, only vague memories of the night before"  
Tsunade looked at her. "Well considering how that girl over there apparently not only has a very real pair of breasts, but also had her cherry popped recently you might want to show me this technique"  
Sakura shivered, but complied, going through the handsigns before a cloud of smoke covered her. Soon after in her place stood a pretty-boy that probably would give Sasuke a run for his money, if it wasn't for the fact that he had slightly pink hair. Unlike Naruto's version of the technique he was fully clothed, although the clothing the pseudo-male wore left little to the imagination in Tsunade's opinion.  
Tsunade looked him up and down the said in as manner of fact of a tone as she could. "Alright, off with the clothing" as she prepared a Diagnostic Jutsu. Sakura had the decency to blush as the for all medical purposes male removed his clothing.  
"Well I'll be, kid might actually have come up with something different then I expected" Tsunade replied, stopping her medical technique. "About how much chakra would you say that took? Compare it to a anything you'd like"  
Sakura thought for a few moments before saying. "Last night it seemed to take as much as three or four substitutions, but right now it feels like I'm using less Chakra then the normal technique, there's a drain, but it's like I'm using the tree climbing technique I think"  
Tsunade nodded, writing down a few notes, then the seals used. After a few more questions Tsunade sighed and looked at the three passed out people in her office. "So did you mess around with this one too?" she asked, pointing at Temari.  
Sakura shrugged, before noticing her master seemed to get somewhat angry at that answer. "We woke up in the same bed, and as far as I can remember Naruto never changed back."  
Tsunade sighed, before looking up and down the undressed Man next to her. "You might want to get dressed before...."  
"Lady Tsunade I'm here to deliver that report you told me you had... to have...." Genma blinked a few times at the undressed man and the passed out Kunoichi in the room, then at Tsunade. He promptly turned around and walked out the door without saying another word.  
"Right, well release the technique" Sakura complied, then blushed even brighter red when she noticed the clothing on the floor had changed into the clothing she had just been wearing. Naruto of course chose that moment to open his, or rather her eyes. A small trickle of blood ran down her nose as she stared, unnoticed by the two women until Sakura was beginning to put her clothing back on.  
"Pervert" Sakura yelled, before Tsunade grabbed and restrained her.  
"I'll be having none of that young lady, in case you've forgotten because of you Naruto's both pregnant and stuck as a woman. Hmm, I suppose loosing your temper like that is strike two." Tsunade glared for emphasis.  
Sakura went pale  
Naruto's eyes widened and she fell back on the couch, not passed out, but clearly not all there.

Shizune and Temari soon came around, both giving their apologies to the pseudo-girl. Tsunade decided to chew Sakura out another time, and then decided the best course of action. "Ok, I'm going to check on Temari fully, Sakura you and Shizune go take Naruto for Ramen and a quick lesson on being a woman."  
Shizune sighed and nodded, she had been forced to give the talk to young patients during their travels, especially to those without mothers. She knew the experience all too well.  
"Oh and Sakura I think the least you could do is treat him to a bowl or two, don't you agree" Tsunade asked, crushing the top of the now empty sake bottle to dust without so much as cracking anywhere else on it.  
Sakura stayed pale as she nodded vigorously. Quickly leaving, literally dragging Shizune and Naruto towards Ichiraku as she made her escape.

"Well now that the other women are gone I suppose we may as well make sure my apprentice didn't.... Dammit" Tsunade cursed as she ran her hand over Temari's belly. "I suppose apologies and congratulations are in order for you as well then"  
Temari shivered as she got that message. "Thank you... Hokage-sama" she said, remembering her place, even if she felt disgusted with herself.  
"I know this probably is not what you wanted your mission here to be like. I suppose that brings me to the matter of why you came here in the first place though." Tsunade returned to her seat and waited for the explanation.  
"The short of it is that I was supposed to be the go-between in our alliance for things like the Chunin-exams and such. Obviously the usual channels for sending messages won't be changed, but I was going to be making regular trips back and forth depending on where the exams are being held."  
Tsunade nodded "I'll support you if you still want the position, aside from the travel arrangements it is classified as a non-combat assignment and of course Konoha would offer a guard detail considering the circumstances."  
Temari showed hints of a smile at that. She wanted the position due to it meaning she could let her brothers work things out. Garra had become less insane, and he was almost affectionate in his death threats now when she was gone for longer periods of time.  
"Well get going, I have important business I've been putting off"  
Temari soon left the room. Tsunade sighed, went to find another of the Sandaime's 'special' books before starting some paperwork. She hoped Jiraiya would arrive soon. The day's events had messed with her much more then she let on.

Temari wandered around the town, going down a few streets before seeing a blonde sitting in a Ramen bar with Ichiraku written across the curtain. She lifted up one of the flaps then took an empty seat next to the blonde girl. Shizune and Sakura sitting on the other side, discussing a few feminine issues that Naruto looked very disturbed over.  
The young waitress looked somewhat worried, but at the same time suspicious. The ramen chef was stirring something that seemed to be well past cooked. The expression on his face showing a lack of any rational thoughts.  
She decided to get the attention of the waitress by asking. "Can I get a bowl of seafood ramen? Maybe you could make it considering." and she pointed with her eyes at the chef.  
Ayame nodded, shooing her father away as she set to start making all the orders over again. It seemed like they might be closing early today.  
Sakura peered past Shizune and Naruto towards Temari, somewhat worried. Temari however easily noticed the direction of her gaze. She gave a glare at the younger Kunoichi that told her everything. She then looked at Naruto, once their ramen showed up.  
"You might try eating more gracefully you know" she said, somewhat appalled at the fact that anyone, let alone a girl would be caught eating like that. Both her and Sakura's faces turned green when the girl let out a loud belch.  
"'scuse me" she said in the cutesy voice his girl form used, even blushing.  
Shizune looked towards Sakura "You shouldn't be surprised, it's still Naruto after all."  
Sakura sighed as she looked at the three large ramen bowls. "Well at least it shrunk her stomach"  
Temari's eye twitched "If you keep eating like that you'll probably end up fat not counting the pregnancy." Sakura giggled at the mental image that gave her, but quickly shut up as the two pregnant girls looked at her strangely.  
"Sorry"  
Sakura paid for the bowls everyone had, she had been planning to buy a few things, but she supposed that dress she had seen would be there another time. She then stopped to think about how her parents would react. As she thought about that she remembered all the times her mother had said Naruto was trouble, and began to realize what her life would be like if she had listened.  
'I suppose there are worse fates, although I'm not looking forward to going home now' she thought to herself as she got up. She looked around then stopped as she looked at what Naruto was wearing. "I guess I should buy you some clothing too, huh?"  
Shizune and Temari nodded, but Naruto shook her head. "I have plenty of clothing, I don't need any Sakura-chan"  
Temari looked at her pointedly and asked. "Whose clothing are you wearing exactly?"  
Naruto looked down at herself then shrugged. "Well I have some shirts that'd fit probably, and I can always use a rope for a belt again" Naruto said with a nod, confident in her low budget fashion sense, until she realized she had thought herself as having fashion sense, and as a female.  
"Eh-heheh maybe you two are right" she said, rubbing her hand behind her head.  
"As much fun as this has been I think I should go check on Tsunade, something tells me she is dodging her paperwork again" Shizune said as she left the two Kunoichi and the pseudo-girl behind.

After a few stops to gather a basic outfit and a couple of changes Temari dragged Naruto into a store that sold women's undergarments. Naruto was blushing the whole time, but Temari simply shoved her into a changing room and told her to wait. After a few moments Temari brought a few interesting things for Naruto to try on, ranging from a thong to boyshorts. Sakura looked at the girl as she picked out a few bra's. "Shouldn't you measure her cup size?"  
"No, I'm almost positive she's the same size as me"  
Sakura blinked. "But you didn't give her a bra today, and her chest is the same size as yours easily right now"  
"I'm not wearing one" Temari admitted with a blush, while Sakura giggled a bit. "So that's why you didn't want to go roof jumping, and here I thought it was for Naruto's benefit."  
After a debate between the two girls, where Sakura relented and picked up an orange lacy bra, and matching panties that was to no surprise of her very cheap the two girls agreed to get the rest of Naruto's undergarments as sports bras. Temari embarrassed the pseudo-girl to no end by going into the changing room and helping her get everything on, of course without knocking. Once they were done Naruto walked out in a black tank top that had an arrow pointing up at breast height and the generic Kunoichi black pants with a kunai holster already on her leg. The small straps of the tank top didn't cover the straps on the orange bra that it was now obvious the girl was wearing. The last and most noticeable change was the fact that Temari had put the girl's hair into a single long ponytail. "So what do you think?" Temari asked, forcing the pseudo-girl to turn around in a circle a few times.  
"It's not bad, not exactly too unique but it works" Sakura replied, comparing Naruto to Ino. She quickly shook the image from her mind and changed the girl's hair back into the twin Ponytail look she normally used.  
Naruto grumbled about being used as a dress-up doll, but after a short while the three women had left the store. Temari deciding to go somewhat easy on Sakura by paying the bill.

"Hmm, Blondie I don't suppose you know any apartments for rent do you?" Temari asked.  
"I think the ones below mine are all empty if you're looking for cheap places to stay" she replied.  
"I was hoping for a bit higher class then that... speaking of which why do you still live there? I mean in Suna I can pay my rent with a week worth of D-ranks, or a lower C-rank"  
Naruto shrugged "Must be cheaper out in Suna, since the old man stopped paying my rent it costs about three weeks worth of mission pay, although it might be because" she stopped talking and looked at her stomach, then at Sakura then back again, hoping Temari would understand the unstated message.  
"I guess you're right, should have realized that."  
"It's ok"  
"Would you two mind telling me what you're talking about" Sakura asked, not getting the call for her to be left out of it.  
"It's an S-rank secret Sakura-chan, we can't say if you don't know" Naruto replied.  
Temari blinked and wondered if the girl lied, or if her fellow blonde actually wasn't allowed to tell her secret. She then supposed that the girl might not know one way or another herself and decided to leave that train of thought all together.  
"Hmm, I suppose you should show me to your apartment manager, I think I need to talk to him about a few things"  
Naruto nodded, and the two blondes waved goodbye to Sakura. Turning down a side street that still made Sakura feel uncomfortable any time she went down it.

Naruto was sitting up in his room, looking at everything, noticing how different it seemed from her new height. She also noticed that her sense of smell was making the apartment a bit less likable, and that she wasn't as attracted to the smell of delicious ramen as she used to be. And that stale ramen was clearly bothering her.  
She looked around, before starting to pick up things from the floor, and began scrubbing down all the surfaces she could see. She wasn't sure why she was doing this anymore, maybe being female made her more sensitive to smell; but as she worked she began to think, something which Naruto supposed he never really did as a boy before. She had noticed how her voice kept going into its cutesy tone whenever she wasn't focusing on talking normal. She noticed her ramen addiction clearly wasn't as grand as it used to be due to the fact it hadn't provoked quite the same reaction in her as it did when he was a boy.  
Her mind then tackled the task of why she was cleaning her apartment so thoroughly. She began to suppose that it was how most married women acted in the Manga Naruto had read, or the few shows he had watched. After what seemed like a long time to her mind she finally decided what the problem was and she wasn't exactly happy with the thought. His Sexy Jutsu had a personality he had subconsciously implanted onto it. It knew how to walk with the new center of balance because it walked like the girls in some of the Old Man's hidden pile of movies did; she acted innocent because that's how he saw the stereotypical girl should act. She blushed and talked in the cutesy voice because of some of the more disturbing things the Old Man had in his hidden Movies. And when she thought back to how she acted when angry it was at least still Naruto-ish, although she then thought about how Sakura acted when mad and wondered which of the two had more influence on her personality.  
She shivered at the thought. Her mind was quickly trying to decide if she was female or if she was male. Was she Naruto, or just his fantasy of a girl? She began to feel a splitting headache and fell to the floor and passed out, just as Temari knocked on the door.

"So my Jailer finally comes to visit I see" the fox was growling at him more then usual. The large cavernous sewer system that was his mindscape seeming to be less waterlogged then usual.  
"Why am I here now?" Naruto asked, only he noticed something wrong, namely he was still a she inside her mindscape, and more importantly she had heard a strange echo of her male voice.  
She looked around then stared in shock at the small 13 year old boy standing next to her. While at the same time he was wide eyed and pointing at her. Both simultaneously yelled "What!!"

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Ok, maybe from now on I probably won't take so long to update. I started this shortly before my finals and after my last semester I kind of went into a brainless mode for my whole break. That should be over now, although don't be surprised if I end up updating once every three months or however long it's been. I'm really a reader at heart. Thanks to Kaiya for the twice over this chapter and many suggestions that helped inspire me, even if I could only get a few thousand words. Thanks for Jonque for his tips for writing.


End file.
